Private Room
Private Room= The is a secret room in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It is accessed by disobeying Circus Baby and going to the room on the opposite side of the Scooping Room. The player must first fully complete the Baby Death Minigame to enter the room. After beating Ennard within the Private Room, Custom Night is unlocked which takes place in the Private Room. After surviving the night, the player finished their job and gets a basket full of exotic butters as a gift while watching the last episode of The Immortal and the Restless from home, also known as the "Fake Ending". Appearance The Private Room highly resembles the many versions of The Office from previous Five Nights at Freddy's games. In front of the player, there is a desk holding up a fan, a Golden Freddy or Fredbear plush toy, with a remote control , three animated static monitors, a soda cup, and a few crumbled pieces of paper. On the wall, there is a poster of Circus Baby and a visible Bidybab with the word "Celebrate!". There are two doors and a vent above that can be closed similar to the first game. The Private Room has seven cameras, including a vent CAM, named very similarly to the first three games. Across all, the style of the rooms very similar to the first two. The Private Room is also the location of the Custom Night, featuring nearly all of the game's animatronics, and introducing 4 new animitronics, named Lolbit, Electrobab, Bonnet, and Yenndo, who all have their own ways of attacking and/or stopping the player. Trivia *The Private Room's office contains components from the four games. **It has two doors on either side of the player, and has limited power like the first game. ***These doors, in fact, use the exact same design and audio from the first one as well. **The room has three ways in which Ennard can enter, like the second game. **It has only one animatronic active, like the third game where Springtrap is the only animatronic that can kill the player, as well as having multiple jumpscares. **By typing 1-9-8-3 in the keypad before the night begins, all three screens change from static to angles of the Bedroom, the bed and the hallway from the fourth game. ***Also, a Fredbear plush can be seen, similar to the one from the fourth game as well, alongside a remote control. **A fan similar to that of the first three games is visible on the desk. *The power drains faster than the first game. **This may be because there is only one animatronic active, and thus the game is easier. ***The power, however, does not drain as fast in the Custom Night. *This is the first office that is entirely animated, excluding the fan. *The ambience of the Private Room in the OST is named "Watch Your 6". This is most likely referring to the original tetrology's iconic mechanic, "survive until 6AM". *When Ennard jumpscares in here, the lighting is very off of the atmosphere, very similar to the second game. **The walls and floors are very similar to the same game. *If one were to look closely, almost every room in the Private Room has some sort of gas floating around in the distance. This may be linked to the "CANCELLED: Due to Leaks" teaser, or this may be just the atmosphere of the Private Room. *Judging by what the Breaker Panel from Night 2 suggests, the Private Room contains a path leading to the Bedroom from the fourth game. |-|Gallery= The Office Fredbear_Plushie.jpeg|The Fredbear plush, brightened and saturated for clarity. Cameras Ennard Room1.png|CAM 01. 1268.png|Ennard in CAM 01. ennardcam1close.png|Ennard closer to the player in CAM 01. IMG_0037.PNG|Ennard in CAM 02. 1269.png|Ennard closer to the player in CAM 02. Camera 3.png|CAM 03. ennarscam03.png|Ennard in CAM 03. 1263.png|Ennard in CAM 04. ennardvent.png|Ennard in CAM 05. Ennardventcloser.png|Ennard closer to the player in CAM 05. 1265.png|Ennard in CAM 06. 1266.png|Ennard in CAM 07. Funtime Freddy 2307.png|Funtime Freddy in CAM 03. 2306.png|Funtime Freddy in CAM 04. Funtime Foxy 2311.png|Funtime Foxy's starting location. 2312.png|Funtime Foxy peeking out from the Private Room's Pirate Cove. 2313.png|Funtime Foxy leaving the Private Room's Pirate Cove. 2314.png|Funtime Foxy about to sprint to the Private Room's Office. 2315.png|Funtime Foxy left the area. Bidybab 2308.png|Bidybab in CAM 05. 2309.png|Bidybab getting closer in CAM 05. 2310.png|Bidybab about to reach the office in CAM 05. Electrobab Electrobab Left.gif|Electrobab in CAM 3. Electrobab Right.gif|Electrobab in CAM 4. Brightened Ennard-cam05.jpg|Ennard in CAM 05, brightened and saturated for clarity. Ennard-cam06.jpg|Ennard in Cam 06, brightened and saturated for clarity. |-|Audio = Themes Ennard / Watch your 6 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Locations